


New Traditions

by Joanne_c



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Allusions to things that happen in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again relating to Donna, But nothing overt, M/M, Mentions of Sam/Donna and Sophie/Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Bill has never had many traditions but he starts family dinner as one, and discovers something new with Harry.
Relationships: Bill Anderson/Harry Bright
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramsay_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/gifts).



It might have been a surprise that it was Bill who started the tradition of family dinners when they were all – or most, as it was never about the number of people there – in the same general place. Whether it was on Kalokairi, in London or New York, or squeezed onto Bill’s boat if his mother was having one of her own legendary parties that wouldn’t allow them to talk, it had become a tradition, if that could be said of five years.

“It’s not the time, it’s the feeling,” had been Harry’s answer when Bill had talked of it. Harry made sense of things Bill wasn’t sure about a lot of the time. Sam and Sophie had nodded in agreement when they’d said it to them, though, so Bill was fine thinking of it as a tradition. Especially after it had happened so often.

“We need our own family things,” Sam said, his eyes shadowed, though Bill didn’t know why. He seemed to be clinging to their company, though he had rushed off to see Donna a few times. Nothing too odd to Bill’s mind, just a husband caring for his wife. Though he had wondered why Donna wasn’t always able to attend, she’d given him reasons that made sense. Sam was always the life of the party when they were together, whether it was the three men talking over becoming fathers so late in life, negotiating the few bumps that were inevitable in this unusual situation, or Sophie and Skye being disgustingly in love as the three men pretended they didn’t envy their youth and love.

“You have this now,” Harry had said to Sam, and Bill had noticed the shadows deepen for a moment before Sam had nodded.

“For now,” he agreed softly, and it had been right after that that Sam had left to be with Donna again.

Sophie and Skye had made their exit too, and Bill and Harry decided not to end things just yet. “There’s still a bottle of akvavit,” Bill said, pouring them another shot.

“Why not,” Harry took a glass, clinked it against Bill’s. “To our family,” he said, with a smile. “Something I truly never thought I would say.”

Bill nodded. “Me either, but for somewhat different reasons.”

“You’ve never been one to settle down,” Harry sipped his drink, even as Bill smiled. “I know, a shot glass. But as Sam says, I’m a light-weight.”

“Not only that,” Bill said. “There was never really anyone after Donna – I know we were young, but… she leaves an impression.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Harry said. “It’s not only that she was the only woman. Or at least there’s two parts to it. She has her own level of impression beyond the unique experience, you know?”

“I do,” Bill agreed, pouring another and swallowing it a bit more quickly.

“Was there ever a possibility?” Harry asked, casually.

“Not with women,” Bill answered. “I never really tried.”

“That’s specific, but it could be my own experiences and friends,” Harry said, but there was an eyebrow raised.

“It is specific,” Bill answered. “While I can’t say I’m bi, I can say I’ve explored both sides of the fence. If things had been different, there might have been someone… but it was too soon after Donna and he was a backpacker. We wrote once, but the second letter was an invitation to his wedding. Not that we had expectations, but that drew the line.”

“Did you go?” Harry asked.

“I’ve never turned down a good party,” Bill answered. “Yes, and it was surprisingly fun. I don’t think the bride knew and I didn’t tell her.”

“Always discreet. You have that exuberant personality, but you keep things close to the chest,” Harry said.

“Exuberant? I like that,” Bill chuckled. His next drink was taken more slowly than the one before.

“So would you consider it? Trying to find a man or woman now?” Harry asked.

Bill knew Harry had only said man first because of his own preferences, but it did make him think more carefully about that aspect.

“If I found the right person. Someone who makes me smile, who I can talk to, who I have the right chemistry with,” he said. Then he thought a moment. “Someone I can talk with like you,” he said, and though it hadn’t even been on his mind until that moment, it felt like something had fallen into place.

“Do we have chemistry?” Harry asked, a bit awkwardly, though Bill was pleased he hadn’t put his friend off.

“One way to find out,” Bill said and he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Harry’s. The kiss began lightly, but it didn’t stay that way long, Harry’s hand coming around Bill’s neck and pulling him closer.

After a moment, Bill moved back, breaking the kiss and letting himself catch his breath. That had felt… it had felt like the first kiss with Donna in some ways. More the impact than the physicality. He looked into Harry’s eyes.

“That was… I think the answer is yes,” he said quietly.

“Definitely yes,” Harry agreed. “So… where to from here?”

Bill fought himself not to say the bedroom. Not yet, at least. So where? “We take this slowly. Make sure there is a ‘this’ to take slowly,” he began. “We don’t want to ruin what we all have,” he said.

“The family,” Harry agreed. Bill was pleased they were on the same page.

“That said,” Bill murmured. “I definitely want to explore this. Including kissing you again soon.” He shook his head as Harry moved forward. “Not yet, but tonight.”

“Bill Anderson, you are a tease,” Harry said, but there was no protest in his tone. “What more do we have to talk about?”

“It might not change for me,” Bill said. “I never have wanted to settle down.”

“Over the last few years,” Harry said, “I’ve discovered that I can be spontaneous. I think that could include us not living permanently in the same place? I mean, I spend half my time on Kalokairi as it is, so it’s not like I have a permanent base at all.”

Bill smiled at that, he knew Harry would always consider his London flat home, but that was okay. “Then, how about we take things slowly? See how it goes? Spend some alone time kissing and doing,” he coughed, “other things. Then, when we figure this out, we can tell the rest of the family.”

“I would love to know what other things you have in mind,” Harry said with a seductive purr that made Bill’s pulse quicken.

“Let’s play that by ear,” Bill answered, but his fair skin told the tale of the effect the purr had on him.

“All right,” Harry said. “So… are we agreed? Discreet trying out, when we figure out what this is we tell those who need to know?”

“Is that okay?” Bill knew it had taken a while for Harry to be comfortable with himself.

“I know we’re not hiding because we’re ashamed,” Harry said. “You remembered.”

“I think I remember everything you’ve ever told me,” Bill replied.

“If I ever think it’s becoming like that, even a little bit, I promise I’ll let you know, and I want the same from you,” Harry said.

“You have my promise,” Bill agreed. “Especially as you’re good with taking things slowly.”

“So now we’ve talked everything out,” Harry said, “I’d really like it if you’d kiss me again.”

Bill couldn’t think of a single reason not to. So he moved toward Harry, and much to his surprise, found himself on the couch with Harry above him. Then he wasn’t thinking about anything else but kissing Harry.


End file.
